fetchwithruffruffmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleape Itcherson
Fleape Itcherson is a flea who lives in Ruff's body. He speaks in a sultry Latin voice. His first appearance is in "Ruff Needs His Herring Checked", when giving Ruff advice on wooing Charlene. Appearances In Ruff Needs His Herring ''Checked, Ruff at first thought that he was the only one who could hear the voice because of his sensitive dog hearing, but when he could still hear the voice after using a noise-cancellation box, he began to think that he was losing his mind. The voice actually turned out to be a flea (Fleape), who had taken up residence in Ruff's ear. Later, Ruff gives cookies to Charlene, and they turn out to be flea-infested. Ruff then asks Felipe if the latter is alone, to which Felipe replies, "Eh, not exactly", as he is surrounded by Flealings. In "''Wolfing Down Some Barbeque", he advises Ruff to make better barbeque. He speaks through a tiny microphone designed by Chet in that episode. It is revealed that he had earlier lived on the dog of a South Carolinian chef named Jimmy. At the end of the episode, he is seen traveling back to Yellowstone National Park with Ruff's wolf cousins. He appears on Chet's Freeze Dance Party, a game on the website telling Ruff about the eponymous event. Ruff shows him a clip of The Legend of Ruffman's Gold". '' He also might have appeared in the Season 2 episode CSI Ruff when Ruff took a fur sample of his to analyze. Quotes * ''Ruff Needs His Herring Checked ** "The way to Charlene's heart is to make the gift, not buy it." (first line overall, also first line in Ruff Gets His Herring Checked) ** "You, Ruff, are like a big orange Brussel sprout to Charlene, something she does not like, and yet you can be sweet company with a nutritious lunch." ** "But how to bring the Brussel sprout and cookie into harmony, for Charlene is a delicate flower that will wilt if the vegetable clashes with the sugary treat." ** "No, no, no. Flatter FETCHers. Tell them they look particularly good today." ** "Talk is cheap. You will woo Charlene with vegetable dessert." ** (after the Half-Time Quiz Show) "Wow! That was exciting! What do and Talia win, a car?" ** "Ruff, once you send Charlene the cookies, sing her a cookie love song." ** (to Ruff) "Your jokes are just not that funny." ** "Hello, my name is Fleape. If you don't mind, I'd like to go back Ruff's body. Ba-bing!" (first onscreen appearance) * Wolfing Down Some Barbecue ** "You can, Ruffio! With your new improved barbecue sauce, wolves will love your donuts and broccoli." (first line in Wolfing Down Some Barbecue) ** (to the Fetchers) "Hola, I am Felipe! The troubles of Ruff are too many to count. His sauce, de la barbecue, tastes like an old boot, and the smell is killing all the houseplants." ** "The one who did not like the snails (Marc) and this Jayaroonie (Jay), you two must go south." ** (to Ruff) "Ah, Doug is studying how Yellowstone has changed since wolves have returned, just like how your backyard has changed since your wolf cousins came to town." ** "Ruff, your jokes are like your barbecue sauce - they disgust me." ** "Ruff, you keep working the sauce. It is most important. I will do the quiz show." ** (to Ruff): "You see? More wolves, more aspen trees, more places, then, for birds to live, just like your fur is a place for me to live. (relaxes himself). Mmm, very cozy. What kind of shampoo do you use?" ** "Ruff. it is good the wolves are leaving because they are using your fence as a bathroom." ** "Oh, then, que hora es?" (What time is it?) ** (in a note to Ruff): "Goodbye Ruff, I've always wanted to see Yellowstone, so I'm hitching a ride with your relatives." Gallery Flealings.jpg|Fleape with his children. The tick.jpg|Fleape loves to pinch Ruff because he wants him to his plans about feeding the wolves. Category:Fleas Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters